My Child
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: again got it from Leo. Cole has been a bad boy and Kai keeps him and line. Rated T for Spanking. This is NOT Lavashipping just less to be called as Family Lava


My Cole, My Child and Lover

 **Again resquested by Leo, of Cole being a bad guy, Kai being a father-like figure. Contains Spanking and Family Lava, 'cause Leo loves this and he is my great friend. Don't like, then don't leave and carry on. NO FLAMING! Note: Cole is 11 and Kai is 17, because Leo wants it to be. No POV this time.**

"Shh, shhh. It's okay, it's okay." Kai cooed on Cole's hair. Cole was crying his head off since he had gotten in trouble with some other kids from school. Kai was mad at this point, he was going to go and talk to the principle of the school about what was actually happening between the other students and Cole. Cole also was hidden some important information from Kai since he got in a scary trance because he knew Kai would be mad at him and he didn't want to have him angry at him for some reason.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong!" Cole wailed into Kai's chest, the poor kid was in agony and was feeling rather horrible. He just started up a fight with the sixth graders at his school, the only one who did it in first place it was no more than Cole, he was trying to make himself a victim of feeling pity for. He cried more. Kai looked sad at him, he picked the boy up and cuddled him into his chest, giving more of his warmth. When Cole was fully comforted, Kai set him down on the ground and kissed his head.

"Don't worry, Coley. I will get this fixed, I will be going to your school and talk to your home room teacher to have this bullies punished." Kai told him as he was walking to the door, Cole gasped and ran past him, blocking the exit. In his eyes, fear was noticed. Kai frowned.

"Out of my way, Coley." Kai ordered, folding his arms but Cole didn't move, he looked like was about to cry again. Kai sighed and picked the boy up and comforted him.

"Please... don't go... Kai!" Cole said in between sniffles. Kai frowned and placed the boy on the soft rug.

"I have to. I don't want any kid bothering you, it'll be okay, Coley whatever the teacher says I won't get mad I promise." Kai kissed Cole's forehead and left. Cole by the other side, sat down there and prayed that Kai wouldn't get mad at him for lying, he sniffled and closed his eyes, letting a couple of tears fell down as he silently sobbed.

"P-please don't get mad..." Cole sobbed as he directed his hands to his face and cried guiltily.

Meanwhile, Kai had made his way to Cole's school in his Elemental Dragon, he returned it to his power and entered the school, he walking through the halls and advanced toward Cole's classroom to find the teacher sat on her chair and checking up some quizzes.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hurriet, but may I have a word with you?" Kai politely asked her and she turned to him, smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Kai. What brings you here?"

"Well, I have come to ask something in topics of my "son" Cole Bucket." Kai said, taking a seat and watching the teacher directly in her eyes.

"Ah, the little bully?" She asked and Kai slightly twitched at her comment. "What do you mean by "the little bully?" In Kai's voice anger could be feel. The teacher took off her glasses and moved her rotating chair to Kai's seat.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Cole started a fight with the sixth graders and also bullied a young discapacitated girl. I was going to tell you about it, but Cole won my pity since he cried begging to me not to tell you since he thought you'd get real mad at him."

Kai literatelly burnt a pencil in his hand, due to the rage he was feeling. "HE DID WHAT?!" Kai stopped. "Thank you, ma'am." With that Kai left the classroom, leaving a very scared to death Mrs. Hurriet. Kai didn't even use his Elemental Dragon, he eventually burst inside the house by flames.

"COLE BUCKET! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT HERE NOW!" Kai shouted upstairs, flaming eyes glaring deadly. A few sniffles were heard and there approached Cole , his hands joined and in his eyes, there were many tears which of he sniffled.

"I-I'm sorry, Kai..." Kai didn't know what to do until now. "Cole." He said firmly. "Get me a hairbrush, a belt and a wooden spoon." He ordered. Cole gulped as he slinked away, but a feeling of Kai using this tools on his butt was coming out into his mind, his heart beating so fast.

Kai left to Cole's room and sat on the chair next to it, his angry look didn't left and he was literally breathing vapor. In a few minutes, Cole entered the room and set the items requested by Kai on the floor. "H-here they are." Cole said silently.

Kai looked down at the quivering kid. "Hand me the belt and lay across my lap." Cole looked at him with sad eyes in change, Kai eyed at the boy with a death scared. Cole hung his head, grabbed the belt and laid over Kai's lap and hid his face on Kai's knees. He felt a soft hand placed to his back, he looked up at Kai.

"I'm sorry, Coley. But I need to be seem as a father." Kai swallowed hard before bending the belt and striking Cole with it.

"OWWWWW!" Cole yelped. Kai twitched as he spanked Cole again, he did it harder strike over strike. Cole was already crying heavily on Kai's knee, Kai took off his pants and underwear, Cole tried to block his way but Kai pinned his hands to his back, his butt getting hot red as Kai's suit. Kai stroke his bare butt with the belt, harder for lying, faster and faster and constant. The boy was already a mess, he was wailing ever so loud. Kai's heart was shattering since he was hurting his boy in other words, Cole was like a son for him and he was determined to teach the kid the good way.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Wailed Cole as he was whipped. Kai tried to stay as strong as he coud stay, this time there was not turning back.

"No. I'll finish when I see that you've took it." Kai sadly announced as he continued Cole's punishment. The poor boy squeezed Kai's knee and buried his face on it, crying harder. Then Kai gave him many more painful swats with the hairbrush. Soon Kai decided to stop and comfort the crying kid, Cole didn't know when his punishment was over, he kept saying "I'm sorry" all over and over again as well as sobbing uncontrollably, Kai held the kid in his arms and tightly to his chest, he rubbed Cole's red glowing butt gently , Cole clung to Kai's chest, burying his face in it and wailing heavily. Kai cried tears, they dissolved into Cole's hair, he was feeling as a horrible paternal figure now, he sobbed quietly as Cole cried freely.

"K-Kai... I'm sorry that I lied to you... I'm sorry..."

"Shhhh..." Kai comforted the sobbing boy and gave many kisses to his forehead as tears freely rolled down from his eyes. "You're forgiven... Son." Kai gave a warm smile as the comment "Son" got Cole's attention, he knew his real father was lost, and he needed someone to call as dad so Kai was the indicated.

"D-daddy?" Cole uttered as his tears fell. "Yes, Coley. Daddy." Kai cooed as he wiped all his tears and cuddled the kid close to him.

"DADDY!" Cole shouted and snuggled up to Kai, feeling loved. Kai chuckled and cuddled with the kid.

 **Man, please don't ever request me this type of stories! I mean poor Cole! Even though, Leo's my best friend I just can't write pieces like this one! I'm fine with 'Only Because I Care for You' since it wasn't too much torture... Okay, this Family Lava and has not lovers. Please no harsh comments... any mean guest reviews will get erased so please don't even waste your time guests! I swear I don't like spanking and I only do this for friends!**

 **The OC mentioned belongs to Leo as well as the discapacited girl.**


End file.
